


Secret Kisses

by LadyBoltonToYou



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:19:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBoltonToYou/pseuds/LadyBoltonToYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sansa sees Theon flirting and dancing with the reader, she gets a bit jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Kisses

Sansa looked down at her hands in anger. Why did it make her so upset to see Theon flirt with you?

She watched helplessly as Theon courted you at Arya's nameday celebration. He danced gracefully with Sansa's (H/C) haired friend. She felt fire in her heart seeing him whisper words into your ear. 

"What's bothering you, sister?" Robb asked. He sat beside Sansa and noticed she hadn't touched her food. When she didn't reply he followed her gaze. "Do you fancy Theon?" 

Sansa snapped out of it and glared at Robb. "God's no, the absolute opposite." She hissed and looked back to them. 

"(Y/N) then." He said in a quieter voice.

"What?" Sansa scowled. "No, she's a woman, I couldn't..." Then again, it explained the feelings she'd been having for a while. She looked down at her hands again. "What do I do, Robb?"

"One moment." Robb stood regally, quickly going to Theon. He whispered something in his ear and in a second the kraken was walking over Sansa, leaving you to dance with Robb. 

"So, you fancy the lovely lass." Theon said as soon as he sat down. Sansa blushed and nodded her head. Theon smiled widely, as if he had gotten it out of her. As if he was the one to discover her secret. "Well, don't mind me. I won't flirt again. She wasn't feeling me anyways." He took an apple off the fruit tray and sat back in his chair. "I think she has those pretty eyes on another."

Sansa looked up as you walked over to the table. She felt she needed to do something as you sat next to her, striking up normal conversation. 

'Why is she acting so odd?' You thought as she stared at you. 

"Well go on, little dove." Theon whispered to Sansa before he stood and left, which you thankfully didn't hear. 

"(Y/N), I wanted to tell you something." Sansa said finally. "Ive been pondering it, well, for the past five minutes. And, I believe, well, I know it's not proper..."

Your heart leapt. You knew exactly what she was going to say. Before she could speak another word you took her hand and led her into the hall. Once you were out of sight you took her face into your hands and kissed her softly. 

Sansa gasped into the kiss, her eyes as wide as saucers. Her lips were so soft against yours, they tasted of mint. When you parted she smiled the biggest smile you'd ever seen. You smiled with her and she hugged you tightly. 

"(Y/N), I've been wanting that for a long time." She admitted breathlessly. 

"I can say the same." You grinned at the excitement of it all. 

"I don't think I'd like to marry a lord." She said shyly, and you kissed her forehead. 

"I don't want you to marry one, either." You pulled her close, then took her to dance in the grand room again.


End file.
